


Hell No! We can't be.

by FailCat



Category: Soul's Fate (Webcomic)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Hell No - Fandom - Freeform, M/M, Other, glowing hearts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 22:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailCat/pseuds/FailCat
Summary: Zebediah, better known as D is dealing with everything you could possibly imagine that a 17-year-old teenage football player could be stressing about. To make matters worse he finds his heartmate. Who is not his on again off again girlfriend, that he actually despises. not to mention they aren't even a girl. How the hell did this even happen?





	1. Chapter 1

     Sora Cassimer August, I hate that guy. Perfect grades, supportive parents, know it all. I'm not sure why but every time I see him my just blood boils. We used to be friends. Not like best bros but we were cool. However our last year in middle school my father met his HeartMate. It was rare but in some cases when two people, meet/touched/made eye contact their body chemistry caused a pheromone exchange and cause the glowing heart effect. It means you and that person are soul mates there is a bunch of scientific hooey behind it. Some people are lucky enough to meet them at a young age while others, well.. it takes a while. My parents had a good marriage until Sheila. My father went for his morning coffee before work and so happened to meet Sheila. I guess when their hands touch to exchange the coffee for payment they both lit up like the fourth of July. Instead of talking with my mother or anything he left her a voice mail that he'd found the one and that he was moving out and asked for a divorce. My poor mother had not been expecting that as her birthday gift. After that Sora and I just started butting heads. I think it started the first time he tried to explain to me the science behind it I just wanted a friend to talk to and he just pissed me off with all his scientific-ness so I just hit him and called him good for nothing nerd. Ever since then he's pretty much been the high school outcast. He doesn't really talk to people anymore but he's got a ridiculously high GPA and apparently, two or three scholarship offers just form last year and we are only in the first semester of our junior year now. Fuck him.

 

     "Hey D was-sup?" Collin Hollered

 

     "Sup my man," I said as a fist-bumped him. " Are we still on for practice?"

 

     "Yea, though it's an all-inclusive one. I guess the P.E. teacher called in and so Coach is just gonna have us practice and have the class join us." Collin groaned " instead of after school because I guess he's got to cover them for the whole week."

 

     "Man, how the hell are we supposed to actually practice if we have to take it easy?" I said rolling my eyes.

 

     "I don't know D, but I'm not looking forward to dealing with the wimps." Collin replayed.

 

     "Well, I mean, we don't really have a choice with the game this weekend," I said thinking. "I mean we all could still meet up after school and get in some plays. Though we should make sure it's okay with Coach."

 

     "Man, what would we do without our Running Back?" Collin said clasping my back. "I'll get the guys together, either way, I gotta bounce. I don't want Ms. Aritia to chew me out for being late again to class again." I finger gunned Collin and headed to AP biology. I hated this class. Probably only because we were going in-depth about HeartMates theory and why they work. As if I actually cared. The class itself wasn't bad but I hate the subject. Not to mention my ex-girlfriend Kali keeps going on about it.

\-----

 

     "Nice of you to show up Mr. Woodrow, As I was saying Heart Mates is a biological phenomenon with similarity to the Golden Tortoise Beetle*, that changes colors during mating, and sometimes when being handled by humans. Mainly in humans, it is emotionally based. When you meet a HeartMate your chest begins to glow a luminescent color. Colors can range all over the color spectrum but the current color of your glow would be based on emotions. However there is more to it than just emotions, you have to take into account pheromones of each of the people involved, the weather, and age, etc. We have yet been able to artificially produce a HeartMate reaction in meaning most of this is theoretical. There are 3 different types of Heart Mates. Class A is Heart Touch or Cordis Tactus. When two people touch for the first time they have an instant reaction. Class B is Heart Eye Contact or Cordis Oculus Contactus. When meeting eyes for the first time you can have a reaction. And finally, Class C which is? Ah yes, Mr. August?" Mr. Trenton asked

 

     "Class C, Heart Emotion or Cordis Affectus, Heart Mates is when you have a deep emotional connection to someone who you may have known your whole life." Sora chimed.

 

     "Correct Mr. August, Class C is when two people who have known each other for a very long time or have an emotional bond of some kind can cause a reaction. They could be best friends for the last 35 years and have a reaction at a later point in life or be coworkers for 4 years and have a reaction one day while clocking in. There isn't much known about Class C Heart Mates other than they are the rarest, most interesting, and most passionate Heart Mates. All Class A and B Heart Mates, their glow will stay just that, a soft glow that can be easily hidden if there hasn't been a physical connection for a period of time. Whereas Class C the glow will become brighter and harder to hide. A Class C HeartMate will become extremely irritable if they haven't had physical contact with their HeartMate and will seek out the object of their affection in an unconscious haze. Class C Heart Mates are the only ones required by law to register due to a higher chance of car accidents, work accidents, and other types of accidents. However, an interesting fact, insurance companies can't charge higher rates and a workplace can't discriminate against Class C Heart Mates as of 2012. For this week's assignment, I'll be putting you into pairs of twos and I want a 5-page essay for possible theories for Class C Heart Mates on why they happen. And you have to use at least 6 published HeartMate works as sources. So I'll be splitting you up into 9 pairs and no you can't change partners. Mr. Addy and Ms. Jackson, Mr. Fernandez and Mr. Snyder, Ms. Frederick and Ms. Haynes, Mr. Potts and Ms. Nielsen, Ms. Stone and Mr. Santos, Mr. Atkinson and Mr. Moore, Ms. Galvan and Mr. Costa, Ms. Drake and Ms. Esparza, and Mr. August and Mr. Woodrow." Mr. Trenton said.

 

     My head snapped to Sora's seat, Sora winced. I did not want to be his partner. Especially on this subject. Fuck me. Fuck him. just, FUCK. Mr. Trenton was notorious for being a hard ass and what he said goes. Last semester a guy complained about a lab partner and Mr. Trenton paired them up for the entire time. I needed to get out of this. I wasn't gonna be the one to move. it looked like Sora wasn't either. Maybe I could get him to do it by himself. He preferred to work alone anyways.

 

     "Mr. Woodrow is there a problem?" Mr. Trenton asked

 

     "Huh?" I said looking up from my thoughts.

 

     "Is there a problem or are you gonna pair up with your partner?" Mr. Trenton asked?

 

     "Sorry, I was just.." I couldn't think of a good enough excuse.

 

     "Grabbing your gear and moving to sit next to your partner? Good." Mr. Trenton stated. I picked up my book bag and begrudgingly moved and sat next to Sora. I glared at him. I fucking hated him. screw him and this assignment to fucking pieces.

 

     "So umm..." Sora said

 

     "No," I said.

 

     "Do you wa-" Sora started to say"

 

     "No, I don't care how you do the assignment I'm not helping. I have no intention of working with you on this bullshit assignment." I said in a low hushed voice. Sora just nodded and started scribbling in his notebook. fuck him. Fucking know it all. I couldn't wait for class to end. Next was P.E. I could really use the release.

\---

 

     Coach had us running soft plays in the form of a touch tag. I swear I fucking hate today.

 

     "Collin catch!" I said as I tossed the ball to Collin. I needed to remember to talk to Coach after class about us still being able to practice without him there. There's a high chance of it since we're all pretty good about not ruffing each other up to much. Maybe we can ge- "oof," I said as I toppled onto someone. I looked down and I was right on top of Sora. I scrambled to get up. "What the hell are you doing dickweed?" I said

 

     "S-sorry," Sora said without looking at me.

 

     "Did you do that on fucking purpose dweeb?" I said angrily as Sora stood up.

 

     "No, why would I do tha-" shocked Sora started to say.

 

     "Fuck you man," I said as I shoved Sora. "Why can't you just leave me the fuck alone you good for noth-"

 

     "Woodrow! Laps. Now." Coach hollered.

 

     Fuck. Could this day get any worse? Fucking know it all, it was his fucking fault. gah. Why do I have to work with that punk? I fucking hate him. Why'd it have to be HeartMates? Fuck. Fuck. FUCK! All I could think about was that day. I remember coming home, dad and I had planned a surprise dinner for mom's 40th birthday. I had convinced her that I had to go to the library for some school project and went to Sora's house who lived just down the street. His mom had offered to let me use the kitchen to make her a cake. Sora had helped me decorate the cake he was actually pretty good, though it was probably because his mom was a pâtissière*. She was actually the best in town. She owned her own shop so Sora would go and help after school. I remember the cake so vividly it was a dark chocolate cake with a white sweet cream cheese frosting. I had messed up the words in a couple of places luckily Sora knew how to make flowers and hid the mistakes. He made 7 perfect little bright blue flowers with purple centers. I took the cake home just in time for dinner as we had planned. Dad was supposed to bring mom's favorite take-out home. Then afterward we'd surprise her with cake and gifts. I had gotten her a blue flower sapphire necklace. I had worked all around the neighborhood to earn enough for the damn thing. I remember walking in and the house just felt different. I called out and no one answered. I went into the living room and there she was. My mother, lying in a puddle of her own vomit pale and not breathing. The rest of what happened was a blur. I found out afterwards, at the hospital that she had overdosed on one of her medications and I found the voicemail. He had left without notice. 18 years together and he just left my mother. They handled everything through mutual friends. My dad's buddies came and got all his stuff. He only saw me once afterwards. A week after the incident. It was to offer for me to come live with him.. and Sheila. Fuck him. All I could think about was how my mother had lost all motivation for everything. She wouldn't eat, she didn't sleep. She would just sob in her bed for days. She was literally nothing without him. The next week at school was horrid and Sora.. Sora had asked me how my mother liked the cake we made. I finally lost it. I started to cry and just spilled everything. All that bastard could say was some shit about how you can't help it, HeartMates, blah blah blah. I just hit him. I didn't' stop I just pummeled him. He, of course, hit back several times. One of the middle school teachers had separated us. I called him a good for nothing know it all and ever since then anytime I saw him I'd sneer at him. I hated him. I knew it wasn't his fault in reality but he just boiled my blood every time he looked at me after that point. When we got into high school I joined the football team and they instantly picked up on my dislike of him. He became picked on and I joined in. I hated him. I just did. I didn't have an explanation as to why either.

 

\---

 

     After school got out, I went to the gym lockers to change as Coach had approved our after school unsupervised practice. Low and behold he was there.

 

     "The fuck are you doing here cocksucker?" I asked Sora. Fuck I hated him.

 

     "I'm just grabbing my stuff I'll be going," Sora said without making eye contact again.

 

     "Look at me when I talk to you dweeb" I sneered. I was pissed again. Sora refused to look at me. I walked up to him and shoved him into the lockers. "Are you deaf you fucker?" I asked. Sora refused to look at me still. I punched him. Again. And again. I just couldn't stop myself I was so furious. He dropped. I grabbed his hair and made him look at me. "I Fucking hate you why do you have to be everywhere I am? Why do I have to be partnered with you? Fuck you. You fuckin-" I stopped. Sora's face was in pure shock. Staring at my chest. I looked down I was glowing. I instantly let go of Sora and saw he was also glowing.

 

     "Hell no!" we said in unison.

 

     "What the fucking hell is happening?" I was unable to move.

 

     "Why..." Sora started to speak. " Why are we.."

 

     "I don't know but make this glowing fucking stop," I yelled at him

 

     "I can but yo-"

 

     "Now. Make it stop fuck this" I said not believing it.

 

     "I really don't think you'll like it.." Sora said not looking at me. "There's.. only one way to-"

 

     "Do It!" I screamed. Sora instantly grabbed me and started to kiss me. It was a deeper kiss than I've ever experienced, it was soft and warm. Instinctively I pushed his mouth open and forced my tongue in. He tasted sweet and intoxicating I needed more. Sora pushed me off of him and took off running out of the locker room. The fuck just happened?

\---


	2. The Hell is happening?

     Sora made it halfway home before starting to have a full-blown panic attack. He couldn't breathe. Why was D his HeartMate? A Class C heartmate, at that. The odds of that were ridiculous and on top of that D hates me, so how are we Heartmates? Heart Mates. I’ve always had conflicted feelings for D ever since that day. I wonder if he realizes it's the same day as when he first hit me. I can't believe that was three years ago. We worked so hard together on the cake and after I found out about his mom, I asked if he was okay. It was then and there I fell in love with D. When he opened up to me. I didn't know what to say. It felt awkward to just say nothing so I tried to tell him about heart mates and how it changes a person completely but then he hit me. He just kept hitting me so I hit back I'm not sure how long we scuffled but it was the worst day of my life. Hearing him tell me that I was a good for nothing know it all. It made me feel smaller than a grain of salt. In the last three years, I've been a punching bag for his friends and him. Why? I hate him. He's a pompous ass. That kiss though.. he did kiss back? Didn’t he? Or was it just a figment of my imagination? Sora touched his lips, they were still on fire from the pressure of D's chapped lips against his Sora buried his face in his hands. He was certain that his face was red but not to whether it was from crying or embarrassment. After calming down Sora decided to head to the library to do some researcher for his school project and his newfound issue. Sora walked into the library. It was his haven. It had been for ages. Whenever his parents began to argue it always turned south. Always. He found that the library was open from 10-10 every day. Luckily for him even on the weekends. It was already 4:46 pm, meaning his dad was on his way home. His dad was a big shot at some uppity cooperation called Gertion. While his mother owned a bakery. Sora got along with his mother pretty well. He liked baking so it was easy to just hang out in silence. His dad, on the other hand, wanted a son to toss around a ball and be on the football team. It was evident that by 6th grade that wasn't gonna happen. I had always preferred books to brawn I wasn't a sporty kid. Not that I wasn't capable it just didn't interest me. I loved science. I just didn't know which one, of the sciences, I wanted to go into. I logged onto the browser and typed in "Class C Heart Mates, cause and effect". The third link down on google was a paper from Harvard.

   

 

     "According to Dr. Yanopolis, who wrote the paper, Class C can be the most volatile. They are often unreasonable if they go for too long without their partner's touch. The longest Class C was able to go without contact was 3 weeks and that was with being heavily medicated and it caused extreme trauma to the Class C volunteers. On top of that, the glow effect was magnified increasingly which for many it's considered like a lighthouse beacon. the brighter the glow the fast they can find each other. Put into a room with more 6 Class C couples, all blindfolded they were easily able to find each other. Some studies suggest that the heartbeat of Class C subjects acts as echolocation for the other. It is suggested that a Class C couple not go longer than 24 hours without touching. The pheromones for each other releases causes high sex drives but reduces the irritability in the more aggressive of the pair. The more aggressive one tends to be more emotionally unstable. Not only does the touching contribute to physical health but there mental well being as well. And yet, while it’s common for couples to be very physical at the beginning of a relationship—to not be able to keep their hands off each other—over time, we often get distracted by the demands of work and home and just, well, forget to touch our partners which for Class C Heart Mates can be detrimental to each of the partners. It seems in cases with Class C the amount of the hormone oxytocin released is about triple that in normal non-Heart Mates. When we touch or are touched by someone we’re close to, we produce more of the mood-boosting neurotransmitter serotonin and less of the stress hormone cortisol. in Class C volunteers it showed the longer they were away from their partners the more stressed and anxiety-ridden they were. For newly formed Heart Mates, most could not sleep without the comfort of their significant other. in many circumstances, touch is stronger than verbal or emotional contact. This is especially true with Class C Subjects. Touch is crucial in creating and strengthening romantic relationships. Tactile physical affection is highly correlated with overall relationship and partner satisfaction. Moreover, conflict resolution is easier with more physical affection—conflicts are resolved more easily with increased amounts of hugging, cuddling/holding, and kissing on the lips. Kissing is the fastest way for Class C to calm down. When faced with high-stress situations, if they were able to kiss, the heart rates and skin temperature would return to normal. Hand touching or hugging didn't release the same amount of oxytocin in the partners however it was better than not touching at all."

     Sora stretched back into his chair. This was not good. This was not good at all. After several more hours of research, Sora had enough for a 10-page essay and 15 different published sources. He needed sleep desperately, so he decided to head home. After logging off the browser, he waved to the front desk staff. A small nod of his head and a two-fingered salute. He let the library doors close in haste behind him. What the hell was he supposed to do?

 

 

\---

 

 

     What the hell just happened? I was just kissed by and kissed back the person I hate. I do hate them right? I do. I hate him, right?. D's eyebrows furrowed. I'm not sure what to think. I am however no longer pissed off. What the actual fuck? Practice went by in a blur and I came home and just went to my room. All I can think about is Sora's lips. They were so soft. Fuck. I just want to touch them again, his warm and soft lips. Fuck. Heart Mates. What the hell does that even mean? Ever since dad, I ignore anything to do with them. I honestly don't think I could tell you anything other than I have a HeartMate. Ding! D looked down from his thoughts and saw he had a text from Kali his ex-girlfriend. Fuck. His ex. I mean we aren't really dating but still, everyone thinks we are. Including her. I just never said no. D looked at the text.

 

wsup bby, whr were u after sch?

 

wnt home. ddnt feel gud.

 

awww my bby need anythng ;)

 

no

 

com on we hvnt hung out fer days babe

 

no

 

comng ovr

 

     Fuck. I really didn't like her. D looked at the time it was already 9:56 pm he needed to go for a run and definitely did NOT want to deal with Kali. D put on some clothes and ran downstairs. 

 

     "Hey ma, I'm gonna go for a run." D hollered from the kitchen

 

     "K, be back before curfew." His mother answer. D grabbed a water from the fridge and stuffed it into his short's side pocket.

 

     "Hey, if anyone comes looking for me tell 'em I'm grounded or something?" D responded.

 

     "Sure." His mother replied coming into the kitchen and refilling her empty wine glass.

  

     "Thanks, ma." D chimed as he winced at the two empty wine bottles in the trash.

 

     Mom just turned 43 about a week ago. She's been doing a better but I don't think I've her smile for a while. She never seems to be home all ways at that group therapy for those who lost a spouse or significant other to a HeartMate. She hasn't been on the suicide watch for a while which is good. It's still stressful but not like it was. She lost her job after the first time she OD-ed due to not leaving the couch for quite a few months after. We haven't celebrated anything since then either No birthdays and no holidays. I never brought up Heart Mates or dad. I'm not sure how someone can just up and leave his family like that. Screw him. it's not like he's needed anymore around here anyways. I got pretty good at fixing things myself and I had to get a part-time job to help with the bills to pay for all the shit that I needed. Fuck him. He never came to any of my games or even cared to pop in to see his only son. D was getting pissed again. realizing he was getting pissed made him more pissed. D just wanted to not be angry he was always angry and as of late it was worse than it has ever been. He hated everyone and everything all he could do was hate it felt like. D looked at the time, 11:34 pm.

 

     "Shit" D said. "Its fucking past curfew. At least mom won't be awake" All of a sudden his he clutched his chest it felt heavier. Looking down he saw he was starting to glow again. "Fuck this. I don't need this right fucking now." D said angrily. He turned around and started to head home. D decided to take a short cut through Wiloghbury park to get home there wasn't much traffic that way and less likely to get stopped by the neighborhood watch and get ticketed. Halfway through the park D saw something glowing from one of the park benches. upon investigating, and to his surprise, Sora was passed out on the bench. Glowing as well. The fucker was out cold. D tried waking him up to no avail. "Fuck." D sighed " Well I can't just leave you out here dweeb, now can I?" D picked up Sora, who was lighter than D had imagined. Also to D's surprise just touching Sora's arm to his, he noticed made him feel better. After getting to their neighborhood D realized he had no fucking clue where Sora lived. Without a second thought, he decided to take Sora to his house. What was the harm?

  

     Getting in the house was a little harder than D thought it would be but they got in just fine after finagling the door open. I don't think mom ever locks the door. Kicking his shoes off at the door he carried a zonked Sora upstairs to his bedroom. It was a blessing he had cleaned his room earlier that week otherwise D could've sworn he'd've dropped Sora before getting him to the bed. D pulled off Sora's shoes and then realized he couldn't sleep naked in his own bed. D smirked. To him it was comical. He gently pulled off Sora's Jacket and then debated the real question. Should he remove Sora's jeans? They looked uncomfortable but then again he felt his face flush at the thought of removing his pants. D finally decided it was best to sleep in boxes than tight jeans. He covered Sora with the quilt on his bed and climbed into bed on the right side. Doing his best not to stare at the sleeping person beside him, the glow from there chests was still there. D felt the blood rush just thinking about the kiss they had exchanged earlier. Fuck D cursed. There was no way he was getting to sleep right now. Crawling softly out of the cramped twin bed. D went to the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. D turned on the shower. Shivering at the cold running down his body he hoped the freezing water would help kill his hardened boner. 

     

      After a few minutes in the piercing nip of the water, D realized the blood in his member was not going anywhere. Turning up the water D softly grabbed his member and began to slowly jerk his hand up and down. Closing his eyes and the heat of the water brought his mind to the kiss in the locker room. The pressing of Sora's lips against his. He desperately wanted more and for it to be deeper. Tugging faster and faster while biting his lip he easily came into the hot stream of the shower. The release of semen was almost more than D had ever come. Washing up afterwards, D quietly climbed back into bed and passed out. 

 

 

 ---

 

 

     Waking up the next morning was a shock for Sora. An unfamiliar alarm sounded and a groggily "Fuck" was muttered from the other side of the bed. Unable to move Sora felt the person slide out of bed and began to rummage through a dresser drawer. The door opened and then shut. Whoever was in the room had left. Sora distinctly remembered that he sat down on a bench a few blocks from his house as he was so tired he needed to rest. Sitting up immediately, he realized he was partially undressed. His face flushed he hurried turned on the light and threw on his pants and shoes. Looking around he didn't see his bookbag but noticed the room looked familiar it was definitely a guys room. A few sports posters and a pin-up gal were spread across the room. Next to the light was a playboy calendar and the closet was shoved shut with clothes sticking out. Sora headed for the door to leave as it opened. Sora ran smack into D's chest as D yelled fuck. Sora stunned, stammered backwards and tripped over something. D instinctively caught him by the waist, pulling him in close, Sora realized D was shirtless felt his cheeks redden.

     

     "Really now, ya gotta be more careful, dweeb," D said with a half-smirk. Letting Sora go. "The fuck are you doing sleeping on a park bench anyways? Are you a fucking moron? The bus'll be here soon. I’ve got hot pockets downstairs.” D grabbed a shirt and walked back out. Muttering something about stupid fucker on a park bench. What the hell was going on and why in the ever-living fuck was he in Zebediah Woodrow's bedroom. 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took so long to post. I have a bunch written in a notebook I just didn't have the time to type it up. I've got about 3 more chapters to type up and hopefully, I'll get them posted soon ... >.< I did change Kali's name from Kaila or Kalia as I had it spelled both ways in a previous chapter, to Kali.

     D noticed the hot pocket, still in Sora's clenched hand. D tried to meddle through his muddled memories of last night, backtracking his thoughts, he could remember finding Sora soundly asleep on the park bench. His body as limp as a damp towel draped over a couch, both of their chests were glowing, a soft almost warm glow. Then, of course, waking up this morning. What the hell was going on. Firstly, this person, that I've hated so venomously for the last three years, is tugging at my frazzled heartstrings. Secondly, did Sora feel him, against his lower back? He could vividly recall Sora's frame pressed against his shirtless body and his face in the crook of Sora's tender neck, with his arm draped over a slightly uncovered bare stomach. Blood instantly rushing to his loins, thank goodness for his annoying alarm otherwise god knows what might have conspired. Just the thought of Sora's body alongside his like that, his scent still lingering against his own, made sitting on a crowded bus quite uncomfortable. Sora turned, making eye contact, D, promptly looking away. The fuck was going on?

 

     The first period sucked. Walking in Kali was leaned back in her seat glaring straight at me. The entire class was just glaring, from her, which felt like sharp daggers all across the back of my neck. I was outta there as soon as the bell rang. Kali fast behind me.

  

     "D, what the hell?" Kali said with her hand on her hips.

 

     "What?" I said full knowing I about to get bitched out.

 

     "The hell you bail on me for?" Kali said half pouting

 

     "I didn't bail, I said no." Grabbing the wrong book from my locker, unbeknownst to me.

 

     "Oh come on we both know what no means to you". Kali said smirking.

 

     "Leave me the fuck alone," I said slamming my locker. "I already told you we're done." 

 

     " As if." Kali said flipping her hair behind her shoulder, walking off. "we both know in less than a week we'll be back together." 

 

     I detested her. Ever since I had joined the football team she was at my side. Not as a supportive person but as a means to climb the social ladder. I didn't have an issue with it at first, I mean I was using her the same way. It made hanging with groups much more easygoing with her clinging to my arm. However in the last two years we never even actually kissed. She tried though, that was the first time we broke up. I told her I wasn't that into her like that. I was free of her for about a month then we had a group study and somehow we were back together. It always happened like that. It felt as if she weaseled her way back in every time and I had no defense against her. I was done with the fakeness of it, however, it was easier to neglect her as my girlfriend than to scorn her like a plague of my existence. I had to find a way to relieve myself of her. Without causing another ridiculous scene. She was after the queen of the dramatic and of course, her pack of hyenas, were never far from her.

 

     The rest of the day, till lunch, had gone moderately normally. Physics and Calculus were boring as ever. The fourth period was always interesting, Advanced Drafting and CAD, I enjoyed the class rather well. However, lunch was an issue. Halfway through eating I made eye contact with Sora who was being pushed around by Collin, my best mate. It wasn't a full-on push but it made me wince. Every urge was to kick Collin's ass for even touching Sora. However, I couldn't just go over there like that. Sora made eye contact with me and quickly looked away 

 

" Yo, Collin," I hollered "Over here." 

 

Collin looked up and smirked and shoved by Sora pushing him hard enough to spill his plate of food. I sneered. Fuck, I needed to figure out what the hell was happening to me. Collin finally sauntered over to the table. I had to unclench my jaw

 

"Sup bro," Collin said holding his fist out waiting for a return bump. I conceded. 

 

"Sup," I replied.

 

"Did you hear?" Collin asked.

 

"Hear What?" I said trying to let my anger subside towards my best mate. 

 

"Kali is throwing a party this weekend, you in?" Collin asked.

 

"Fuck no, man, screw her. We broke up 2 weeks ago." I retorted.

 

"So? You two will be back together by the end of the month. Why fight it?" Collin stated, shrugging his shoulders.

 

"Dude, I don't even like her. We've never kissed even. She's just a leech," I said disgustedly. "Who's only using me for social status.

 

"And? Shes hot it's not like you can't get some if you know what I'm talking about" Collin smirked.

 

"Gross dude Have some class" I retorted.

 

"So does that mean you're not going?" Collin said exasperated.

 

"Probs not dude, I have plans already," I said lying. "Besides, I'd just be a party pooper. You should know that by now." 

 

"All right, you're missing out," Collin said. I looked over at  Sora as he finished cleaning up his spilled lunch and left the cafeteria.

 

"Whatever man," I said getting up. "I'll catch ya later" After locating the door in which Sora exited. I hurridly sot him out. 

 

\-----

 

Sora just held on the hot pocket in his hand, it honestly was the only thing keeping him calm. The burning sensation in his palm that is. Waking up in his heart mates bed. Waking up in D's bed. How the hell did that happen? Sora remembered leaving the library and walking towards home. The next thing he knew, he was in D's bed. What the fuck was happening. Sora pondered over the facts he had learned last night. "Unconscious Haze" is was what was happening. Sora glanced over at D. Quickly looking away as D was staring at him. His face now flushed from the fleeting eye contact.

 

It felt like an eternity for the bus to reach the school. Sora could still feel D's gaze upon his cheek. Refusing to look up, Sora scampered off the bus and headed to his first period. AP Calculus was enough to distract him from the heat in his face. After that World History and Computer science. By lunchtime, it seemed as if nothing extraordinary had happened. The cafeteria was already packed. Sora immediately located D. Sitting alone eating. His face flushed a light shade of pink. If he could just make it to the library without making eye contact with him, he'd be fine. 

 

"Hey Cocksocker, watch where you are going,'' Collin said smugly "You might spill your food." Collin then smacked the bottom of the tray "Ooops, you might want to clean yourself up." Sora looked at D who was staring at them. All Sora wanted to do was run to D and hide his face in his chest but the pure thought of that made him sick. Sora was completely disgusted with the intrusive thought, the boy who bullied him for years, who made him a social outcast, he wanted to find comfort in. Sora heard D holler something and Collin sauntered off. Sora grabbed some napkins cleaned up as much as he could and took off through the nearest doors as fast as he could without actually running. This day couldn't get any worse, could it? 

 

\-----

 

D opened the door into the hallway, he caught a glimpse of Sora's feet turning the corner. Where the hell was he going, the food spilled all over his clothes but the locker rooms where the other direction. 

D turned the corner and realized they were headed towards the empty classrooms. This side of the school was closed off, they were doing some kind of remodel. Do not enter signs taped across the hallway. D stopped, hesitating for a second and losing sight of Sora, realizing he needed to see him, now. D opened the first door he came to, low and behold, Sora was slouched in a desk crying 

 

"Hey," D said, his heart dropping at the sight of a puffy red-eyed Sora "You okay dweeb?"

 

Sora's head bolted up in shock. "Go the fuck away." Sora stammered as D moved closer, "No one asked you to be here." D had to touch him reaching his hand out to caress Sora's face. Sora smacked his hand away. "What the hell are you doing? You think just because of this because we are heart mates that automatically makes up for the past 2 years of you treating me like shit? I didn't ask for this I don't want this. Just fucking leav-" 

D pulled him into a kiss. Sora hadn't even realized he had stood up or that he had gotten in D's Face. Sora, however, defiantly noticed the kiss though. It felt as if D's full force was against his lips. They were so warm and soft. He felt his lips part as D' tongue teased his own. His entire body felt as if it was melting into D's. It burned everywhere D touched. In the middle of his back, he could feel the pull of D's hand pressing him, against himself. it was both nauseating and exhilarating. He felt D's member against his abdomen. As much as Sora wanted to pull away, he leaned in more letting D's mouth overtake his completely. 

 

This kiss felt as if he was drowning he couldn't control his own body. D's hand slowly slipped under his food-stained shirt which caused him to let out a soft moan. 

 

"Stop" Sora whined "Please" D Stopped

 

"I-I'm..." D said resting his forehead against Sora's. Letting out a deep sigh D said, "See you later dweeb " and left hurriedly.

 

D had no idea what the hell was going on other than all he wanted to do was have Sora here and now. It was a good thing he got outta there when he did. With how much he wanted Sora at that moment, D knew he wouldn't have been able to stop. Firstly he had to get his erection under control. No way was he gonna rub one out at school. One guy was caught doing that and the entire school nicknamed him Murbate. It got so bad even the teachers would sometimes call him that. Had to get outta here. He couldn't call his mom she'd probably already passed out and if she was still awake she wouldn't be able to drive as she'd be drunk. The only one of his friends who had a car was Collin but D was still pissed at him for earlier for messing with Sora. Fuck, D thought. He was gonna have to talk to not only, Collin but the entire team and get them to somehow stop picking on Sora. 

 

Sora slumped back into the desk chair. His emotions were everywhere he felt almost heartbroken that D had. Just left. Sora wanted D's arms wrapped around him again yet at the same time he was upset, his heartmate, was his tormenter for the last few years. You can't just erase that kind of hate and animosity with one, maybe two kisses. The Pure nerve of him the worst part he's still getting bullied by D's Friends. How the hell does he think I want anything to do with him? He needed someone to talk to. Sora flinched at the thought of telling his father he had a heartmate, let alone a guy for a heartmate. His mother would just try and ask too many questions then tell his father. NO. He needed an unbiased person to talk to. Maybe the School Counselor? No, he needed to find another heartmate. 

 

\-----

 

The next day D woke up to a fairly bright light coming from his chest. He groggily looked at his phone for the time. 2:13 AM fuck what the hell was he supposed to do now? D covered himself with the blanket and dozed back off. 

 

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep"  D awoke trying to feel for his phone to shut off the alarm. Grabbing his phone he tried to tum down the brightness as it was blinding him. After a minute he realized the light wasn't his phone. His chest was letting off enough light to fill his room. D unsteadily got up to get dressed. Normally he'd turn on his light and try and find anything but being so bright he was easily able to get dressed. After putting on a shirt. D realized he would probably have to wear a jacket until he saw Sora. Having the jacket zipped up was much more uncomfortable then D had realized. The bus ride wasn't too bad as it was normally chilly however Sora hadn't got on the bus this morning. First period D had started to get anxious, for the next two periods D was completely unable to focus and felt like a caged rabbit. He desperately wanted to pace. By lunchtime D's Mood had competed from anxious and needing to pace to peeved every little thing pissed him off. Sora was not to be found either. 

 

"Yo, what's up" Collin hollered holding his hand out for a high five. D just sat there simmering "Dude you okay?" Slugging D in the arm

 

"Fuck off,"  D said irately

 

"Dude, what's up with you?" Collin asked concerningly "you sick?"

 

"I said fuck off," D said getting in Collins's face. 

 

" Dude chill. Seriously what the fuck is up?" Collin asked calmly "You're acting very odd; you sure you're not sick" 

 

"Yes," D said grabbing Collin's collar "I'm sick of you you picking on people. I'm sick of your face. Now leave me the fuck alone".

 

Collin then hit D with a sideways uppercut at his it was a full-on brawl., However instead of yelling "fight fight" the other lunch-goers scrambled out of the way. Two of the strongest and most athletic footballers in school were going at it and they for sure as hell were not staying in one area. D slammed Collin into a table punching his guts. Collin kicked him off and barreled him into the wall. They were beating each other to a pulp. D shoved Collin though the cafeteria doors into the main hallway. They had managed to go from the lunchroom to a hallway in a matter of seconds yet the damage looked as if they had been going rounds for a while. D shoved Collin into the set of lockers this time he aimed for Collin's face and landed a nice square punch to the right side of Collin's mug.

 

"Zebadiah! Collin! "Coach hollered "Office. Now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to add some "Science" as the other fan fics I've read never really were able to explain it.
> 
> *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Golden_tortoise_beetle The golden Tortoise beetle really does change colors when during mating and being handled.
> 
>  
> 
> *A pastry chef or pâtissier (pronounced [pɑ.ti.sje]; the French female version of the word is pâtissière [pɑ.ti.sjɛʁ]), is a station chef in a professional kitchen, skilled in the making of pastries, desserts, breads and other baked goods.


End file.
